


A Lost Experience

by HetaRosFangirl



Category: Internet Personalities, Video Blogging RPF, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Youtubers
Genre: Crossover, Platonic Relationships, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 16:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaRosFangirl/pseuds/HetaRosFangirl
Summary: The lieutenant was flown into space against his will, having no idea where he would end up. He supposed he would die, or crash, or..something.He didn't expect the new soldier right next to me, the girl with the blonde hair, to be one of the many who died right before he was sent out onto his chariot. He didn't expect her bracelet to hold the secrets of an alternate reality.He didn't expect to meet the defenders of this other reality, either.Well, this will be an experience all right.





	1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Linadoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Star People - A (uncalled for) Septiplier Space AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803708) by [Linadoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon). 



Hello! I wanted to make this note, because I know for a fact I cannot explain all of this in one summary or the little notes at the beginning and/or end of chapters. Just bear with me – hopefully the result will be worth it.

Okay! So, as we all know, I love reading fanfiction just as much as writing fanfiction. I have taken a liking to YouTube fanfiction recently, specifically involving jacksepticeye, Markiplier, or Crankgameplays. If you don’t know these people at all, that’s fine! Only Jack will be in this one anyway, just act like he’s a character not based off of real life. Don’t let the YouTube tags stop you!

So, I have never really liked the semi-popular Space AU’s. Space scares me, somehow. I didn’t like them. However, that changed when I visited the Septiplier tag page to find a story by Linadoon, called “Star People – a (uncalled for) Septiplier Space AU”. I grew obsessed with this fanfic – I will repeat this later, but please read that before this! You don’t need to know the people in it! The story is entertaining enough! 

Well, I finished up to chapter 17, the latest update to it as I am writing this, and for the first time in my 15 years of life, I wanted more of Space. It was 3 am, and I needed more space. Luckily, due to a stupid coincidence to my cousin’s name (We’re going to call him Votric here for privacy), I had heard of a show that’s just what I’m looking for – a kid’s show called “Voltron: Legendary Defender”.

LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT.

Probably because I don’t know anything about Power Rangers, but still! I stayed up 25 whole hours watching this up to season 3, then finished it the next day. All because I wanted more space, because of Linadoon’s story! 

When I finished it, I was ecstatic about both. So, I’m making a fanfiction crossing the two over. Because WHY NOT?

What I’m trying to say is that if you know the show and not the Youtuber(s), you can either read on after this or go check a few of Jacksepticeye’s videos out. If you came here for Jack, or from the original (aka AMAZING) fanfiction by Linadoon, but don’t know the show…I’m sorry. I’ll have a heap of spoilers in here, as this is taking place after Season 3 episode 3, so DON’T SPOIL THIS SHOW FOR THIS WORK. WATCH IT BEFORE THIS PLEASE!!! IT’S NOT WORTH THE SPOILERS.

If you are like me and know Jack, “Star People – a (uncalled for) Septiplier Space AU”, and all of Voltron, continue! Enjoy!

If not, please follow the recommendations above. Please. I hate spoiling stuff.

All credit to the Star People Mythology goes to Linadoon – check her out! Pease! It’s very interesting, with or without YouTube knowledge, and you will understand this easier. 

Enough said – I got the first chapter written, just need to type it out now! Happy Reading~


	2. Chapter 1: A Call from Nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a regular day on the ship, with what's left of our crew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat - DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS. PLEASE. IT'S FOR YOUR OWN GOOD. This takes place after Season 3, Episode 3 (before the weirdly accented person on ship episode), just a warning! Also, I'm 90% sure I won't be able to be in contact with the internet for 4 days...I AM NOT GOING TO SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL COMMENTS.
> 
> Also, spoilers start right now -
> 
> #SaveShiro2017 (The one who returned was NOT my Space Daddy)

“Keith! This is urgent – get down here this instant!” Allura’s voice echo’s into the training room I had been practicing in, the gladiator simulation shutting down by her or Coran’s demand.

Dazed for a few seconds, my body still expecting an immediate attack from the fake fighter, I place my sacred blade back into my belt. The feeling went as soon as it came – before I knew it, my feet were taking me to the main room of the ship, where both the controls and the rest of Team Voltron would already be.

I broke into the somewhat-distant room soon enough, sweat still not releasing the clothes from my slightly tanned skin. Mostly from the exercise though, not from the sprint here. I’ve always been athletic. My life, plus the new training, took care of that department over time. 

Since it was late at night, I was the last one of us to get there. While I was fighting, the rest of them were either in this room modifying tech or getting ready to sleep, a few small halls down from here. We were all in casual clothing, as the red lights weren’t blaring – while this was ‘urgent’, it didn’t necessarily need Voltron immediately.

Pidge was typing furiously onto her monitor on the far side of the room, pausing only when a big loading sign appeared on the screen.

“I’m getting a distress signal from what seems to be the area directly in front of the ship, yet there is no sign of anything at all, besides a few rocks floating around.”

Allura turned away from Coran in front of her to turn to the Paladins, putting on her commanding voice. “We must go investigate! Let’s get into our lions and get closer.”

Coran came closer to the group then, a frown underneath his moustache. “Well, princess, there could be nothing to save! Let’s think about our options here, alright? Alright.” He fiddled with his thick hair over his lip, waiting for someone to chime in.

Hunk did. “Yes, but I think she’s right. I mean, if there’s really nothing there, looking at the space with take five tics. If we do find people in trouble, in some weird way, we do what we can to help them. It’s a win-win, no loss.” The yellow Paladin moved a bit, agreeing with what he said. “I say we go for it.”

_Lance has been unusually quiet for this meeting,_ Keith thought. _There’s been a lot lately, but he’s never lost his annoying attitude. Uhhh, we’re gonna have to have a heart-to-heart, now?_

Right as I thought that, however, the silent man opened his mouth to speak. He was standing the closest to me, a few feet to my right.

“Does no one remember that Keith over her,” he points dramatically to my face, settling into his ‘rivalry’ voice, “has been flying the Black Lion the past few days to get used to it? Before Shiro bonded with her more, that Lion was giving away out location! Zarkon is probably tracking us _right now_ , we can’t stop the ship! We’ll be sitting ducks!”

Pidge pulls out her chair, retaliating, “If that’s the case, we’re screwed until Keith bonds more, so the stop would affect nothing. If anything, it’s another opportunity for him to get used to the new Lion. It has to happen sometime. I’m with Allura and Hunk, let’s go.”

My mind immediately agrees with them as well. Lance turns to me, rivalry act gone as his arm is now firmly by his side again. “What do you say, Keith? Fly, or stop?”

They were all looking to me for answers, answers I wasn’t so sure of myself. It’s hard, taking command. Shiro was so much better at keeping control. I sighed, and crossed my arms.

“There is a chance that something’s out there,” I said gravely, looking ahead to the rocks in space in front of the castle’s windows. “All of you are right – if there is nothing there, it won’t take long to do a quick search. Lance, if that is happening, not going out there won’t change that.” I look to the Blue Paladin, then to the rest of the inhabitants of the room. “Lance and I will go outside to see the signal’s location. We need to get used to our Lions more anyway.” I turn specifically to the Altean princess, who nodded at my decision.

“We can’t save the universe from Zarkon if we refuse to save the people he’s attacking. We cannot ignore a call for help.”

With that, Lance goes to the Red Lion, and I to the Black. We cannot fight well with our new Lion arrangements – this better not get ugly. _There’s going to be nothing there, Pidge can be wrong._

_Yeah,_ I bit back. _One small problem with that – Pidge’s math is never wrong. There could be someone out there._

_Shiro…_

 

As soon as I’m out in the open, with the Red Lion besides my own, Lance is still silent. It felt weird. Though I severely lack in social skills, this needs to stop. It’s making me uncomfortable.

I go to start the dreaded talk. “Hey dude, you haven’t been talking lately. Anything going on?”

I heard an audible sigh from his side of the line, as something told me he had been expecting this to come up. With a closer look to our surroundings, I saw that the rocks were partially glowing, their light brightening up their surroundings. I also saw weird patterns on these ‘rocks’ – and in a horrible moment, I went to tell my companion hat these were not rocks, but debris. Ship debris. Possessing who knows what…

“…Lance, this is ship debris.”

“I know. Is-is it too late for them? They must’ve disappeared before we got here…”

I shut my eyes guiltily, my heart processing this. If we just got here sooner, we could have known what was here, what was happening…now we know nothing. What crashed? Who were they? Was it an attack? Where’s the attacker, then? There’s nothing left but floating pieces. I turn my head down in shame. We could have done _something. Anything._ We did _NOTHING._

Shiro would have done better, done something…

As my heart takes a plunge off a diving board, Lance also starts answering my first question.

“…Not exactly. There’s just been so much change recently, with you and me switching Lions, Allura getting Blue, Shiro gone…even when I stepped into my Lion just now, she took a few moments to turn on for me. And when she did, she seemed…I don’t know, stressed, confused…” He paused for a moment, the former Blue Lion piolet trying to find the right words. “It’s sort of effecting me too. In fact, I’ve been feeling this from Red all day long. Does this girl usually do that?”

I blinked at the information, then gathered a response. “The Red Lion always matched up with my feelings, so I never really felt that unless I disturbed her. And I hate change too, Lance. It’s hard to take in. But we have to accept change, being who we are especially. We’re humans, we’re Paladins, we’re the most powerful force this universe has to offer. We need to be a force of good. The universe depends on our ability to adapt and change, sadly. Hang in there, I’m sure the weird feeling will be gone before you know it.”

“Really, Keith? You’re human?”

I chuckle against my wishes, scolding myself for letting that slip. “Shut up, I’m human.”

“At least fifty percent human. Most likely.”

At that moment, my monitor changed – my lion focused on one rock, apparently where the transmission was sent. At the tiny site, there was another piece, again looking like regular debris. With Lance beside me, we get out of our Lions to see what’s there.

All of the things floating around were near-golden in appearance, yet the piece in question was more golden. Though still roughed up, the piece was the, for a lack of a better word, more pretty than the other ones. I saw Lance and I’s reflection in the golden surface, the object being human-sized, shaped similarly to a coffin. The mysterious object was moving as well, albeit with difficulty. 

I needed a second opinion. “Lance, we found something.”

“What, a social life?”

I turn away from him to hide my grin from the dark humor. “I don’t know if it’s safe to bring this onboard. We know nothing about this thing.”

He looked to me. “This looks important. I say we take it. You?”

I nod my head, knowing what to do now. “Taking it in now, then.”

We go back to our respective Lions, and I call Allura, to inform her of this situation. “We found tons of small, golden debris from a torn-up ship: along with a human-sized contraption of similar appearance. We’re bringing the thing onto the ship. Be careful, it could be dangerous. It’s moving a bit, all on its own.”

Allura didn’t object, meaning she was fine with the statement. “See to it, then. We’ll meet you in your hanger to look at it.”

“Rodger that,” Lance and I said in unison. 

He started back to the main ship as I went to capture the floating object from space, cautiously letting my Lion seize it in her mouth. When that was done, I started making my way back to the castle – only now, the Lion felt lighter. Not in losing any weight, but in terms of gaining light…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good? Bad? confused because you have no idea what Voltron is? Comment below! Have a nice life~


	3. Confusion from Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if there's and spelling errors of stuff that doesn't make any sense! And I'm really loving this story! 
> 
> And, if for some reason you're confused about this and didn't read Linadoon's story...leave me! Go read her story! I'm sure you'll like it! 
> 
> Happy Reading~

In no time, they all are in the hangar waiting for me to land the Black Lion, along with the object in her mouth. I see my lion release the object carefully onto the ground as the rest of the team look at it for the first time. 

As i’m walking out of the Lion, I take off my helmet to talk more. “This is all we found apart from the debris - it may still be debris, but it’s at the least the most unhurt of the bunch out there.”

Coran was examining the thing, being the closest to it, when after a while he stepped back. “I haven’t the slightest idea of what it is. You said it moved? Maybe it’s some kind of creature.”

“Maybe…” Lance was just as unsure as the rest of us with that remark.

“Have you made contact with it? Maybe it needs something to touch it to get it to do something.” Coran was indeed lost - but while that was a reckless idea, it was the only idea they had, as the object looked too heavy to carry to a room to examine it correctly, and nothing was changing on the object so far.

“Alright,” Lance said, eyes glued onto the Golden surface. As he said “I will!”, his forefinger had touched the Golden space debris. The thing instantly started shaking violently, as if trying to move around, but it could not succeed. Everyone had scurried away before the surface now started to do something else: for lack of a better word, the gold started melting. Moving like a jacket’s zipper, the coating came off of the thing, revealing there to be something inside. All of them were yards away from the scene now - we all looked at each other. 

“Woah...I wasn’t expecting that…”

“Lance, are you okay?” After saying that, I started to approach my friend, but he waved me off, instead looking in pure awe at the object once again. I saw that everyone else had the same reaction, so I turned my head to the object. I understood their shock now, well, that’s an understatement. I was shocked to death.

The Golden protective cover gone, I saw a creature who, overall-appearance-wise, was strikingly similar to humans, maybe even more-so than Alteans. It seemed to be a pale man, around the same age as the human paladins. His skin was more than pale, though; it was pure white, contrasting greatly with the mop of green hair swept onto his head. Though with further starting, I saw his hair was more intricate - it changed colors going down to his skull, ending in his skin color, white. He wore clothes looking somewhat Altean to the humans present, though one glance to Allura and Coran told me it was not the same style, and she had never seen anything like this. The outfit reminded me of what an ancient warrior would wear, his golden belt even carrying sword sheaths, albeit with no sword: yet it also spoke of royalty, with the complicated patterns etched into the fabric. The man looked peacefully asleep, with his pink lips slightly open to breath and his eyelids safely over what I’m assuming are his eyes. His chest displayed the man to be breathing, meaning this wasn’t just some quick burial - this was something else. The only word I could think of to describe him was...light. Pure light.

Pidge snapped out of the scene first. “It has to be somewhat human...definitely not Galra, it's most likely a creature we’ve never seen before…” Allura then went to touch the remaining gold on the man’s protective case, stepping into a bit of the liquid gold on the ground.

She talked. “I...I’ve never seen something like this. It’s like he’s the embodiment of quintessence...or something else…”

“Light, almost. I would run tests on him, but that would be both unethical and dangerous while he’s unconscious.”

“Ah!”Allura jumped back out of the blue, pointing to some gold on the ground. “Something moved onto my foot!”

Hunk moved forward and grabbed the golden glob gently, examining the moving substance. The second he touched it, the same thing happened at to with Lance - the golden blob morphed into a smaller, rounder figure; like a small, moving ball.

Pidge grabbed Hunk’s shoulder, curiosity shown in her irises. “What is is?”

Hunk was dumbfounded. “It’s moving a bit...it changed just like the gold on this dude...it’s light and squishy…..”He then applied pressure to the object, seeing it completely flatten, then when lifting the pressure, it returned to the sphere it was. “What is…”

Coran, deciding we shouldn’t play with the object anymore, took it from the yellow padalin, then started to walk out of the hangar. “I’ll be taking a look at this, see you later!” With that, we was already out of sight, leaving the rest of us with the strange man.

Pidge sighed, annoyed that Coran didn’t let her take a look at the object. “So, what do we do with him? Take him out of the shell?”

Allura then reached into the weird man’s holder, placing a hand onto his chest. After a few tics, she looked to us again. “I can feel a heartbeat - it’s getting stronger by the second. I think he is getting better. The beat is coming from the center of his chest, and i see no veins on his arms like you guys. I have no idea what this creature is. Maybe we could-”

We never found out what she would say, as Coran’s sudden screech came through the speakers. “Paladins! I placed the box with the moving gold blob next to the crystal while I tried to get the tech ready to examine it, but he transformed then! Quiznack, it’s a green eyeball! Get down here!” With the message, we all forgot about the unaware man, as we all ran down to the healing room.

Once we got there, we saw the thing moving on one of the seats, seemingly trying to get into the hallway we all came from. Coran, after we entered, closed the door, and we all surrounded the being.

Hunk stepped in front of it’s path, right as the eye jumped to the floor to make a dash to the locked door. “It doesn’t look like it can do that much...maybe it’s not dangerous.”

I begged to differ. “We don’t know anything about this thing - not treating it as an unknown object right now would be too risky. It could be anything. Surround the thing!”

We all surrounded the thing, and Coran grabbed it into his hand; then put it in a jar he had laying around. “It can’t get out now! Hahaha, this reminds me of a time when my grandfather made this robot-”

Before he could continue, we heard a loud crash from outside the door, and the man barged in, looking ready to fight.

The man looked exactly the same, yet now he glowed even brighter than before - blue eyes and all. He also looked viciously angry. “Where are they.”

We all looked to each other for context, but all of us had no idea what he was talking about. Being the leader now, I had to speak. “What do you mean?”

“My chariot. My ship. My people. WHERE. ARE. THEY.”

With no answer, I simply stared at the insane man. Now that he was out, I saw dried gold on his person -blood?-, his eyes having deadly expression, contradicting the gold on his cheeks. Before I could think more, however, the man raised his hand quickly, shooting a strange ball of light, hitting me square in the chest.

I dropped to the floor, a strange feeling overpowering me. Not exactly pain, more like an overflow of power. Blasted into me just like that. Who is this guy?

At this action, the man started swaying back and forth, seemingly sick, and more frustrated than before. “What..did you do to me….where is…” Just like that, he dropped onto the floor, his knees making a disgruntled crack at the unnatural force. 

Mere tics later, the eye broke the glass, and went over to the strange man it was with before. 

The man’s starry eyes opened wide, and soon his whole demeanor changed. He embraced the green eyeball, seemingly speaking to it in a different language. Finally, he met our language.

“......What did they do to us, Sam……”

And with that, ‘Sam’ laid atop the green hair the man had, and the man collapsed onto the ground, asleep.

*****

Opening his eyes, the lieutenant found himself in some weird reality. His hand was weird, the landscape was weird, everything was dark...sitting up, I found myself tired as hell.

Moving my leg, I made contact with something, then I heard a voice.

“Who are you?” The voice was from a man, around the same age as me - then I looked into his direction, and saw him. 

I first noticed the worn-out face of him - he smiled at me, eyes aglow, yet he reminded me of Felix - he was tired of being strong. I instantly respected him for that. He was wearing a suit similar to the men he saw when he woke up before - white padding, but now with Black in places. His right hand was covered in some grey material, maybe an injury lay underneath there, and he was almost as pale as me, without the light. Army boots latched on, he was on my knees trying to talk to me, as his white floof was almost covering his right eye, with the rest of his black hair in a military haircut on the sides.

“...I’m sorry you’re here. I wasn’t expecting company in this place.”

I sit up, still drowsy. I may have to go under again in a few moments. “Who are you? What is this place?” It was a barren wasteland, why was only this man in it?

“It’s really hard to explain, even I don’t understand it.” I nod at his words, encouraging him to speak on. 

“Well….I am the Black Palatin of Voltron, the defender of the universe. I was fighting the Galra Empire, some time ago, I lost track of time in here...I was attacked by Emperor Zarkon. Now i’m in here. I think this is a mind landscape - of what mind, I don’t know. You being here just means we’re both here to suffer.”

Confused, yet getting sleepier by the second, I ask m questions. “How do you suffer in here? Also, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

The man laughed darkly, then grinned. “I figured I'd at least give it a shot. Emperor Zarkon sometimes comes in here, to ‘keep me in my place.’ In real life, i’m asleep at a table, the empire dong who knows what to me. I don’t remember too much in here. I’m guessing you’re asleep in here as well - what were you doing before”

I thought for a moment, trying to remember. “I woke up...and saw a group of people in possession of my chariot…”

The man’s eyes widened, now as interested with me as I was to him. “What people? Did they look like me?”

I answered truthfully. “...Yeah, I think so…”

The stranger smiled wide, joy in all of his features. I could tell he hadn’t felt this happy in a long, long, long time. I would have loved to ask just what the hell was going on, and I’m sure he would do the same thing, I couldn’t keep my eyes open for much longer. The man knew that. “Okay, pal, sleep tight. Don’t tell anyone you’re here, the Emperor may not know you’re coming here with me during your dreams. He might attack you as well. Oh, and what’s you’re name? I’m Shiro.”

Drifting away from this sleepy hell he was talking about, I try to mumble my name. 

“Jack….”

*****

"They're alive......." I smiled to myself as Jack left the space, right before I was jolted back to the experiment room. Both scenes were horrible, but though now he has to deal with my problems too...a part of me felt glad I won't have to go into that empty void alone forever. _I might have a friend....but I don't want a friend....this is my torture and mine alone..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this horrible? Asking why I'm not updating other stories? (PS - I would love to finish up that really popular one, DENSB, but my dad took away my computer for 4 days...sorry...) Just wanna comment for no reason? Please do! Feedback is awesome!
> 
> Have a nice life:)


	4. Diplomacy from the Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is he?What's happening? What in this universe is his people?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I really should be writing that alot-more-popular ff on my page (glances at that incredible almost-2k hit count on DENSB), but here I am! I have a really sentimental reason though, so just bear with me here.
> 
> My Aunt Helen died. And I was really sad, even though I didn't know her that well. And at the diner after the funeral, I met parts of my family I have never seen before. Well, this little family (father, mother, two kids - one ginger, little-over-toddler aged boy, and a little girl) was leaving after dinner, and while they were saying goodbyes, the giner boy showed another family member something that made me really, really happy. A Red Lion figurine. And, after I freaked out from across the table (I believe I said 'I LOVE THAT SHOW' a billion times), his dad told me he loved the original series as a kid. So, Voltron made an awful day into something bearable. So, yes, I'm updating my only Voltron-related thingy. Rest in piece, Aunt Helen. I love you:)
> 
> Well, that's a really sad note. Lets start this chapter, shall we? Happy reading~

Coran was pacing rapidly in the chamber, despite being the only one in the team who was making sense of any of this. “Nothing is wrong with him physically. The only answer I can tell you guys is that his mental state is making him stay in there for longer. He did look broken when he ran in here.”

I was annoyed with the fact that we knew nothing, and the one person who knows anything is right in front of my face, healing up for the past three hours. He was examined - he should have only been in there for one hour tops. “Yeah, but he better be out soon. I’m tired of just standing here.”

I continue to stare at the man’s upper form, specifically eyeing the weird green bracelet the man had on his wrist. The weird bracelet that was a green eyeball before the man went under a couple of hours ago.

Pidge looked at me in the same annoyance I was giving the tube. “Keith, be a little softer on him. He just woke up, realized he was on a foreign ship, ran to find his...companion?....and found all of us surrounding it. Wouldn’t you attack the people who may have been hurting your things?” My left hand reached up to my chest then - I didn’t need the healing pod, but that light thing certainly packed a punch.

“Gotta agree with Pidge on this one, dude. I would be messed up big-time.” The voice of reason of the group, as always. I did agree with Hunk there; I think I would have done the same thing in that situation.

Lance was silent again, next to Coran and the monitor looking over the creature’s health. He jumped when something flashed on screen, and suddenly the man was getting out of the cryo-pod.

“Wha…” The man felt limp in my arms for a few seconds before getting his bearings, lifting his head to look at me. At first glance, his demeanor changes just as I thought it would, considering the stunt from before. Eyes widening, he leaps off of me, and once a few steps away, he goes for his weapon at his waist. Hand trying to grab it, however, he realizes it’s gone - he freaks out even more. As we all stand around watching, we see Sam, now in eyeball form, crawling to him from my left foot. He rushes back to where I’m standing, grabs Sam, and rushes back. 

“Sam, what happened? Where’s Minx? Where’s the Golden Ships? Are they gone?” He stares intently at the small thing, and makes a few weird gestures to it. It’s a few seconds until I figure out they’re communicating with each other somehow. At a certain point, the man puts on a determined face and transforms Sam into a bracelet again, then faces the seven of us again.

“Tell me what the hell is going on. Is this a cargo ship? How far are we from the Empire. Who are you?”

Knowing the proper diplomatic words as always, Allura stands tall to reply. “I am Princess Allura of Altea. The man with the orange mustache is Coran, this castle’s leading technician,” she nodded to him, smile growing at her long-time friend’s assurance of her language, and turned to my general direction, still looking at the green-haired person. “And these 4, along with myself, are paladins of Voltron.”

The light-ish creature gained some posture at this, but still looked suspiciously toward us. Me, especially. Eyebrows raised, he spoke once more, “Voltron? What is that?”

We all glanced to one another - this isn’t the first time since this has happened, but something told me this man wouldn’t believe us. Not at first, at least.

Allura, put off, forced herself to take command of the situation again. “Ten thousand years ago, my father, King Alfor, created Voltron, a powerful beast who, with the power of the five Lions, could be the defenders of the universe. However, due to the Galra Empire, we’ve been out of commission for all of those years. We mean you no harm.” The man, instead of starting to understand, took a step back. Swaying his green locks out of his sight, he shook his head.

“Galra? What’s that?”

I could feel the eyes widen around the room, myself included in that number. _He doesn’t know who they are? They have conquered almost the whole known universe! Is this guy from a planet similar to Earth’s, is he just some explorer that got lost? No, we’re in space controlled by the Galra right now, if that were the case he would have ended u like Shiro, god forbid. And if that happened, what was he in when we found him? The Galra escape-pod Shiro was in was purple, as usual - his was Golden, and part of a golden ship. Unless that was his own contraption, and he still had it in captivity, like that weird eyeball thing he keeps on his wrist._

Seeing the deep confusion he caused, the man spoke up again. “What are the Galra? I’m pretty high up with my King, if they were well-known he would have said something to me. Or I would have known of it anyway.” He sighed deeply, then turned his head down, thinking. Making up his mind, he looked back up, a new glint in his eye. “I don’t trust any of you, but I have no way right now to travel without your help, apparently. I mean no harm as well.” He longingly looked at his bracelet for a brief second, then stepped up to Allura, who at the moment was at a loss of words. 

“You told me your name, it’s only right for you to know mine. Keep in mind, this is the only thing you’re getting from me until you tell me more. My name is Jack.” He held out his hand to the princess at that remark, to which Allura grabbed in response, a real smile appearing on her face. 

“Alright then, Jack. Ask away.”

The man now, after that while, acknowledged our existence as well. “You’re these ‘paladins of Voltron’?”

Knowing it was proper now, as the leader(technically),I stepped up. “The name’s Keith. The small one’s Pidge, the large one’s Hunk, and the one left out of that is Lance.”

Jack, after his eyes danced around us to get my descriptions, nodded. “Okay. Now, is there any way I can communicate to my people? They really may need me right now.”

Coran spoke up. “We can in the other room right now.”

His posture relaxed, as if he was worried we’d deny him of that, or couldn’t make contact with anyone. “Yes please, take me there. Thank you.”

“Let’s go, then,” Pidge said shortly. 

Jack was in agreement. “Yes.”

We all then started out of the room, Jack and I being at the back because of where we were in the room with the cryo-pods. He was walking slower than us, I noticed; I was slightly worried for him. 

When we were a few paces behind everyone else, I turned to talk to him. “You alright?”

Jack smiled, trying to wave my concerns off. “Yes - just weaker than usual. Should be back to normal in a few hours.” At my disbelieving look, however, he let out a breath. “I’m not resting. My people need me.”

Knowing it was a lost cause, and that anything I would say would be a question about just what the heck he was, I decide to change topic. “So...how old are you?”

Seeing him physically better at the light question, he answered with ease. “Two thousand seven hundred and fifty four years.”

My brows furrowed, not making sense of anything. “What? Are you counting the time spent in that golden thing?” Was he _conscious_ in that thing, and knew how long he was in there, then? 

I’m sure the man was confused as well, due to his eyebrows contracting in a similar way to mine. “To Star People, i’m pretty young. How old are you then?”

“Eighteen.”

“Years?”

“Yup.”

He seemed less shocked by that than I was to him - I’m sure he knows of other species with my life-span. “I’ve never seen someone with that long of a life-span before.”

He chuckled somehow, happiness radiating from his figure. “Yes - our light sustains our life force for much longer than other species.”

I’m reminded of the thoughts I got when Red grabbed him from space - he reminded him of light. “Light?”

“Yup!”

I wanted to know far, far, far more about everything about him, his people, this King, this culture, this planet, his ship that is now in pieces, his Star people, his everything...but we were already in our destination, and Jack, understandably, had bigger matters to deal with other than my maybe-invasive questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? Am I not being true to the original work? Am I horrible at writing? Have I somehow not make you empathize with these characters? Am I rambling? Tell me! 
> 
> Have a nice life:)


	5. Wrong Details from a Different Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Where is my world?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye! So happy people are liking this! Thanks for the wonderful comments!
> 
> Happy reading~

**Jack’s POV**

We reach what I assume is the main control room, shortly after I blew Keith’s mind of course. Leading the way still, Allura went into the center-circle, of which I assumed the main powers of the ship were machined from, and placed her hands onto the two pillar-like structures on both sides of her. Screens popped up at her hand’s whim; not that different than our technology in the Empire.

“Alright, Jack. How do we communicate to your people?” Allura then tapped some buttons on the holographic keyboard, which I could read only because of my nature, and waited for my response. 

Thinking hard about this language appearing on all of the screens, I narrow my eyes in frustration. “I know the coordinates to my people, but i’ve never seen this language before….I can understand it, but I don’t understand how your people have mapped out the galaxy. The system seems far different than mine..." 

The green-dressed Paladin, Pidge, I believed, looked interested. "Wait, you can have a basic understanding of any language you come across? How does that work? And how does your people do your maps? Maybe I can figure translate your system's coordinates to ours!" 

My eyes widened in surprise, happy but confused about these current events. I’m a stranger, and they help me out just like that? “Really?!? You would do that for me? Someone you only just met?” 

I scan the faces of the rest of Pidge’s crew, searching for any arguments against him, but all I saw was a large smile from the approaching giant. I now feel more guilty than ever with my inability to memorise names fast; I think his name is Hulk? Hunk? Hunk, yeah that's it.

Hunk placed his hand on my shoulder, and I guess my shocked emotions were transmitted to my face without me noticing, because the bulky man had the sudden urge to have a heart-to-heart with me.

“Listen, Jack, we’ve all seen weird aliens and people in need of saving. I mean, if you were actually a spy or something we would totally have the power to take you down and stuff, but you seem like a pretty chill dude so far. Voltron is about defending all that is good in this universe - we'll get you back to your people, don't you worry."

My eyes flood with gratitude, instantly liking the man in front of me. Unless he's a damn good actor, I could already tell he had a good heart from the light shone in his eyes right now.

“Of course Pidge would use her brain to help you in any way possible, but that may just not be necessary here!” Coran, pressing one last button, turned to us. I see he had a habit of shoving his face into panels and screens all the time. “Allura, show our guest the castle’s map. He should be able to find his system, it’s all visual!”

Allura smiled wide, on beard with the idea. “Of course! Here!” At the whim of her hands, a huge ma engulfed the walls of this huge room, full of constellations, solar systems, stars….but not mine. 

I took a step back, my mind suddenly reeling. _Not my stars...they’re not my stars...I know them all, all of my wonderful stars, my wonderful world...but this isn’t mine...how...where…._ My hands reach up to comb my green hair, now panicked. _Where are my stars?_

“Are...are you sure this is the whole universe? There’s no, like second page?” At this statement by me, the quietest man of the bunch looked to me with knowing eyes. Lance, was it?

“Can’t you see you’re home somewhere? Maybe you need to look closer, or in a different section?”

I shook my head immediately. “I’ve studied my stars. These are not anywhere near mine. They are not part of anything I’ve ever seen before.”

The man couldn’t take that as an answer. With a determined face, he looked to his friends, who appeared to be surprised at his sudden demeanor. “Pidge, get your computer or whatever you use at this point. Do the thing that you suggested before. Hunk, help her after you make dinner for Jack - he probably hasn’t eaten in forever. Coran, Allura, try and find any kinds of planets that are still free that carry Jack’s species. I don’t care if you can’t see anything, Jack, it’s worth a try. Keith and I will help with anything else you want.” Pidge is female? Alright, that’s believable. Lance suddenly turned to me, eyes steel with an icy, commanding gaze. 

Hunk was the most shocked - I could guess they were close. “Lance...if he can’t see it from here…”

“We have to try. At least I can _see_ Earth. I can’t imagine the pain of not seeing your own planet, _even on a map._ That’s _cruel_ , never seeing a single thing of home every again. At least i’m surrounded by a few humans that understand me, at least I have some kind of purpose, however small.”

Everyone cast down their eyes at that remark, even Keith, who i’ve noticed tends to be glaring soft daggers at Lance all of the time when he thinks no one is looking. “Lance…you’re not useless...”

“Well, I’m not Shiro, either.” They all grew quiet there, what, or who, is Shiro?

He turned to me again, and I now felt bad for the young man. “You have been completely stripped of your people. We’re getting you back home. You know nothing about Voltron, the Galra, or anything - you are _not_ staying here long enough to get roped into all of this.”

A small gasp was heard throughout the whole room before I could tell Hunk I’m not hungry, or tell Lance that he obviously has meaning with these people, or tell Pidge thank you for going to help me....

Allura furiously started typing again, and we all looked to her for an explanation. Thankfully, she supplied it. “Paladins! We got a distress signal from a neighboring system, they are calling us for help. I’m answering the call now - Jack, you can stay for now.”

And so I did; and in the next few moments, a giant screen appeared on the front windows of the castle, projecting a foreign creature’s face piloting an aircraft. Everyone else, apparently, knew who this person was; it appeared to be a male alien with purple skin, with darker purple spots sometimes showing up on his arms, head covered with a long red hat, while the hat is covered with thick, orange flying goggles. His face displayed serious desperation, with a robot sending in commands to a computer in the background.

Keith took control. “Rolo, what do you want?”

This creature, ‘Rolo’, punched a few buttons and opened his mouth to say something. “I know you don’t owe me anything, but we really need any help we can right now. The two of us here just woke up out of nowhere in this system, and before we could move anywhere the Galra were approaching with a couple of fleets worth of force. I haven't seen Nyma since we woke up, we’ve been on the run for three days. I sent you our coordinates - I am open to doing anything to get assistance here.” Right as he ended, a large bang was heard from this side, and Roro grimaced. “Please hurry - we don’t have much time before they get to us.” Another crash, and the screen fizzed out and shut off. They must be in really big trouble.

“Get to your lions! We need to form Voltron!” Not everyone agreed with the Altean princess, however.

Keith, for one. “How do we know we can trust them? They took the blue lion and tied Lance to a tree last time we saw them! We aren’t gonna risk our lives - against more than a whole fleet of ships, as well - for two rebels trying to survive off of possibly the black market.”

Pidge, however, was thinking the same thing as me. “Guys, is _anyone else_ thinking about how they ‘woke up’ at relatively the same time as Jack? Does anyone else think this is a bit suspicious, since we haven’t heard from them in forever? They might have some answers to this whole situation, even! We have to try and get them back - he would tell us everything he knows if we saved him and his bot.”

In deep thought, Hunk started talking out loud. “Pidge, I want to do that as well - but we don’t even have Voltron! We barely survive a full Galra attack like this even with Shi-” at a look from Keith, he let that word go. "...even with the Black Lion operational. We can't form Voltron. There’s a high possibility that we won’t survive. But...it may be worth the risk in the end..."

Listening to this conversation, still not understanding what the heck they are, my eyes drifted to Allura; only to find that she was now ripped apart from this as well. _I have to do something._

I stepped up, turning on the lieutenant side of me once again. _Youngest in history, Jackaboy. Show them why. Take command. If they don’t want to listen to me, fine, but I need to do something._

“They are in trouble, and you’re all about helping people, right? Plus, we can gain very important information, for both your cause and my hopes of returning home. We can just fly in there, make a show of strength of some kind against this Galra you talk about, save Rolo, and swoop out of there. I say we do this.” I look back to the tanned paladin, who spoke those heartfelt words of home before. “I am not leaving until I know something about how to get back to my people. I can’t leave, actually. And while i’m stuck here, I might as well help you guys. Allura, you said they're from a neighboring system? So traveling there won’t take too long?”

Coran counted on his fingers. “Hmmm...one varga tops.”

I nodded, and surveyed the whole crew. Something flashed in all of their eyes, a glint I was used to at my post on the Golden Ships. _What was it? Recognition? Relief? Determination? Faith?_

“Let’s get going, then. Prepare to attack.”

They all appeared to follow my word - they all raced off to four different doors, including Allura, and Coran started working again in his area, mere feet away from me. Having nothing to do now, I felt useless; I approached Coran for anything I can do.

“Coran? Is there any way I can be of service, here or in the field?”

The orange-haired man sighed and turned to me. “During battle, right now we have four working Voltron lions and this Castle to fight with. If there is anything wrong with the Castle of Lions, would I be able to send you to help with repairs in the heat of battle?”

I thought back to my training for the field, and smiled. “Yes, I may be of some use there.” I still felt hopeless however, so I implored, “Is there any way I can be in the field?”

Coran shut his eyes, and a slight chuckle escaped his lips. “I wish, but no. All we can do is communicate with them, cover them from the Castle, and wait. Definitely feels like an unimportant component in everything...but someone’s got to do it.”

I look around and, out of boredom, stare at the keyboard with the weird language written on it. I’ve never heard of that language before, never heard of this space before, never heard of these species, or these empires, or these rebel movements against them. _What is going on here?_

I have plenty of hime here anyway - I decide to ask away. “Coran, what is this language?”

A twinkle appears in the monitor’s reflection of his face, spirits lifted somehow. Remembrance. “Altean, Jack. The princess’s and I’s native language.”

Altean...yes! I’ve heard of it before! But where? Book? Training? Military? Somewhere…

He wasn’t done talking. “Altea has been destroyed by the Galra Empire for over ten thousand years...i miss everything about it. The grass, King Alfor, Allura’s father by the way, the juniberries…”

“Juniberries!” I jump, finally knowing where that word was from now. Thank you, stupid history teacher who loved plants way too much! “One of the sacred festivals in the Altean culture! That was going on during the War of the White Knights! And…” I search for more information about the subject I learned back in those stupid history classes I was forced to take for a while. Had to learn a bit about all of those cultures...Alteans and all those species were the reason the earliest of all Star People, at the beginning of the universe itself, went into hiding; to not fiddle with all of these different cultures until some king took them out of hiding. Yes! I’m so excited to know something about this situation, I fail to see my new companion's face, or even acknowledge any other existence. What else was there...oh yeah! “I remember a bit now! The third hundredth generation Black Knight of Altea, Kuro Shirogane, accidentally destroyed both the Altean home planet and the Galra ships! Due to his mental torture in the Galra prisons! I think…”

What did I just say? Shoot, I didn’t think of what I was saying until I said it...they’re not completely destroyed, there’s still Alteans and Galra here….wait what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Confusing stuff is confusing.
> 
> Side note: I got 6 and a half days to actively read thirty chapters of To Kill a Mockingbird. Bet in the comments whether I will complete it before it's due!
> 
> Savemefromschooltomarrowimsonotpreparedpleasehelpimterrified-
> 
> Have a nice life:)


	6. Thoughts from the Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realization hits at a bad moment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been forever, gosh i'm so sorry! I got myself sick from summer assignment stress, but i'm finally getting better (I think.)
> 
> So, here's the awaited chapter! 
> 
> Happy reading~

**Pidge’s POV**

I make it to my hangar, and the five of us sped out as quickly as possible. We were near the scene already, as I suspected - getting prepped in my armor took the little time needed for Coran to speed up the ship to be within fighting range of Rolo’s last coordinates. 

_I don’t know how this will go down,_ I thought, that feeling of clueless inferiority getting to me once again. _This is worth the risk, as long as we all don’t die, but we only have four lions, making us impossible to form Voltron against a vast number of enemy combatants…_ maybe I should stop thinking. Keith’s about to talk anyway. He’s getting the hang of this whole leader idea, but he certainly had a different style than Shiro did. Shiro spoke at the right time, right when we all needed him; Keith had a planned out approach, telling us what we were going to do from the start, and if anything changed, he’d make up another makeshift plan on the spot. He wasn’t Shiro, who could make up brilliant schemes on the top of his head. He wasn’t Shiro, who was the brilliant pilot on Earth that had the opportunities of a lifetime.

He wasn’t Shiro, my Shiro, who was the only one with me that could talk about Sam and Matt as if they were people, and not this distant family of mine that they’ve heard stories about. My Shiro, who would comfort me sometimes at night when I needed it.

I’m glad I have the rest of my team, i’m glad we have my emo Keith leading us, but...he’s just...not Shiro. And the emo himself knows that more than any of us ever will.

Speak of the emo…”Alright. We all are still not used to our new lions, so we have to save them and get out of here quick. Where’s Rolo’s ship?” 

Lance, the unspoken second-in-command now, spoke up on the coms. “They’re not here…”

Coran’s voice ran through our helmets, and soon his image appeared in front of me. “There’s been no sign of their species’s heat signatures in this area for a few tics. Something must have happened to them.” 

The red-suited paladin was trying to come up with a response, I could hear his brain ticking over the space in front of us. “Then, were they captured?” 

I knew the answer to that, but the answer was confusing in itself. “No - we would still be able to track their life force even if they were on the Galra ships, the tech we put on their ship back on the moon made sure of that.”

In our confusion, I hadn’t realized the tapping going on behind Coran’s back. The sound was unsettling, paranoid, not precise in any way - and there’s no sign of the creature we found recently, even though he was there before and obviously had a want to learn about where he was. The maps are all where Coran was standing...“Wait, Coran, where’s Jack?”

Worry lines formed on the Altean’s face, as he glanced to a screen behind him. “Something has to be wrong with the man’s head! Before, he started rambling on about crazy things - untrue, crazy, insane things - he must be sick or something; and I pushed him to the side momentarily. I can’t be distracted by him at this moment if the castle is needed, even if I have to act unkindly. “

Allura, our new paladin, voiced my question before I could. “So he’s just having his head explode with no one watching him? Coran, is he seriously just sitting there? At least lead him to an empty bedroom, come on now, he may need to rest.”

I silently agreed with those words. And so did Coran - he nodded, then got off the camera for a second. He returned, and had new directions. “Fly back in, they haven’t noticed our presence yet - I can try to contact their ship in the meantime, and get Jack somewhere better. I need to apologize to him sometime, for not helping him while you were going out…”

The yellow lion’s paladin assured the Altean. “Coran, you had a responsibility to Voltron. It’s fine, as long as you make it up to him. I could bake cookies for his forgiveness...wait, we don’t have cookies…”

We had to leave this place, sorry Hunk. “Let’s go in now - we don’t have much time until they see we’ve entered the perimeter. Everyone copy?”

“Yes.”

“Yup, let’s get back to Jack and Coran!”

“Cookie time while we talk, anyone?”

Keith, Lance, Hunk, me….

“Guys, where’s Allur-”

The coms shut off as a force knocked off the other three - and I got pulled into a tractor beam.

*****

**Jack’s POV**

I was still tapping my fingers against the seat, mind still reeling from trying to figure out how all of this fits together, when I vaguely saw Coran approach from the corner of my eye. He started talking as well, but the words felt overshadowed from the drowning of my brain. The five other's voices were all around me in basic conversation as well, but I was not paying attention to all that.

“Come on, my boy, are you okay? You just backed up and freaked out all of a sudden…”

I blinked, my mind suddenly working a bit better. “Yeah, I mean yes...thank you...I’m sorry for going berserk.”

He waved it off, a new light in the man’s eyes. “I’m glad you’re feeling better. Do you maybe want to-”

“Hunk, watch you’re left!” Lance’s voice, now frantic for some reason, stopped our impending conversation - _the battle has begun._

Coran raced to the giant monitors in the front of the room as I stood up, sense finally knocked into me. The Altean brought up the particle barrier and, with me, listened to the much louder chatter on their audio.

“Hunk’s getting pulled in…” That was the first real sentence out of the yelling from them in a good few seconds, spoken by Keith - _spoken in the same voice that Minx had back-_

_Oh shit, Minx...the fleet….the claws…._

*****

**Pidge’s POV**

I woke up to me, Hunk, and Allura in a dimly-purple-lighted room. I couldn’t move my arms, just my luck - they were handcuffed, just like my fellow paladins.

_Three of us are captured._

_Three of us are stuck here…_

_We have to get out of here...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahhahahahaha
> 
> Tell me how evil I am down in the comments! Make me feel guilty inside!
> 
> Have a nice life:)

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me if this is a good idea or not! I have no self control - if it's bad, I won't be able to stop until enough people yell at me! Comment! Have a lovely life:)


End file.
